Nintendo VS Avengers
Nintendo VS Avengers is the final battle of Season 1 of Modnar Resu's Death Battle series. Team Nintendo consists of Mario, Link, Kirby and Pikachu while the Avengers consists of Iron Man, Hulk, Thor and Captain America. Description Nintendo vs Marvel Comics! These two crossover teams of four will fight it out representing the most iconic companies of their respective medium. Introduction Wiz: Video games. Boomstick: Comics. Wiz: Without these two mediums, our childhoods would not be the same. And it's always great seeing our favourite heroes crossover. Boomstick: Mario and Iron Man, the red clad heroes known for using many items to aid them. Wiz: Kirby and Hulk, the big vs small rivalry of the hand-to-hand powerhouses. Boomstick: Pikachu and Thor, the lightning warriors of a non-human species. Wiz: And Link and Captain America, the two courageous heroes who wield an iconic shield. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win... a DEATH BATTLE! Note: All of these characters have multiple different canons, so these are the sources that the feats and abilities will be used for the characters: Mario: Every Mario* game except for the Paper Mario series* Link: All Legend of Zelda games part of the main timeline Kirby: Every Kirby* game Pikachu: Ash's Pikachu (Pokemon anime) The Avengers: Their Earth-616 comic book versions. *A Mario or Kirby game that is used must have Mario or Kirby a primary playable character and do not count if they only make a cameo in the game. Super Smash Bros will also not be used due to being its own separate canon. Team Nintendo Mario Link Wiz: Their once were three goddesses, Din, Nayru and Farore. Using their power, they created the land known as Hyrule. Using their power, they created the Tri-Force, a magical artefact that could grant the wielder immense power, wisdom and courage. Boomstick: I get the whole "immense power and wisdom" thing but why do you need some triangle to make you brave? Wiz: The demon known as Demise as well as his incarnations attempted to steal this artefact time and time again however every time he did this, one person has been able to stop him. While they are all different in their appearance and arsenal, one thing has remained consistent, their name was Link. Boomstick: And the fact that they were always Fairies. Wiz: We've already been over this Boomstick! Boomstick: All incarnations of Link come equipped with their trusty sword and shield. The strongest versions of these two items are the Master Sword and the Hylian Shield. The Hero of Legend specifically had his Master Sword upgraded twice to become the Golden Sword which allows it to shoot energy beams while at full health. However, I would rather stick with using a regular sword than have some fairy constantly pop out and tell me that my Wii Remote is flat Wiz: The Hylian Shield was a shield created by Hylia herself and is near indestructible, being able to withstand boulders falling all the way from the peak of mountains. Link also comes prepared with a bow which can shoot out 6 different types of arrows, fire, ice, spark, bomb, ancient and light/silver. Fire arrows add a burn effect to enemies, ice arrows freeze enemies in place, spark arrows send a shock that disarms opponents, bomb arrows do exactly what you think they do and explode on contact, ancient arrows are able to turn his opponents into nothing however the limit of this is unknown as it is shown not one-shotting the bosses in its game and finally the light arrows are super effective on demons. Boomstick: Link also has a fuckton of other weapons. He's got regular bombs, bombs that can roll across surfaces, bombs on wheels, two clawshots that allow him to swing around like Spider-Man, an hourglass to stop time, boomerangs, gauntlets that let him hurl giant pillars of obsidian instruments that can manipulate the fucking weather and/or travel back in time. One of his most versatile weapons is the Sheikah Slate. This iPad is capable of creating bombs out of thin air, has an encyclopedia of everything in Hyrule, create pillars of ice out of water, move metal objects around with magnesis and freeze shit and then launch them by hitting them. It even teleports people but it can only teleport you outside of shrines or if you drop a travel medallion somewhere. Wiz: Link uses a lot of magic too. He can merge into walls, freeze time As the Hero of Time he was given three spells from the three gods themselves. Nayru's love grants him protection to all types of attacks, Din's Fire creates an expanding field of fire that burns its targets and Farore's wind... is not really that useful in combat, it just allows him to teleport to an area he's already been to. On the other hand, the Hero of Hyrule incarnation had the Bombos, Ether and Quake. Boomstick: The Bombos does the same thing as Din's fire and explodes shit around him, the Ether medallion freezes everything around him and the Quake Medallion causes earthquakes! The Breath of the Wild incarnation also gave Link the four spells from the champions which grant him an instant hurricane, more lightning, a one use shield and allows him to come back after he's dead. Clapping seems easier-''' Wiz: He's not a fairy! While a lot of these spells require magic, by consuming potions like the Romani Chateau, Link can use as much magic as he wants for three whole days. '''Boomstick: Sheesh, compositing all the Links makes him really overpowered, he basically has a tool for anything. Wiz: Yep, even masks that allow that power him even more. Boomstick: What? Wiz: Through his journey in Termina, Link collected dozens of masks, each of which have their own traits. The bunny hood and giant mask increase his speed and defense respectively however his best masks are his four transformation masks. Boomstick: The Deku mask makes Link a tiny tree that can fire bubbles and glide through the air with his flowers. You sure he's not a-''' Wiz: NO '''Boomstick: The Goron Mask turns Link into a Goron and gives him the ability to break boulders with his fists and Spin Dash like Sonic. Oh Hylia... Why are his legs so small compared to his body. How does he even stand?! The Zora mask allows Link to turn into a reverse mermaid and throw his fins like boomerangs and power up like a Saiyan. HHHHAAAAAAHHH Wiz: WHAT THE- *camera breaks* Wiz: Link's last and most powerful mask is the Fierce Deity, given to him by the moon children, the mask equips Link with his most powerful sword, the Double Helix Sword which allows Link to fire energy blasts. However all of these transformation masks stop Link from using any of his other tools. Boomstick: But considering the Fierce Deity mask lets Link match the power of someone who shaped an entire universe and its time! I think it's okay to lose a few of weapons. Speaking of power, holy shit is Link strong! He can already beat people who have been able to move entire planets and moons! On top of that, he's fast enough to perfectly time and reflect lasers. Wiz: He's also faster than Yuga-Ganon who could reflect a light arrow point blank. We know the light arrow to be an actual construct of light due to it having properties of light such as being reflected as well as being the only arrow in Link's arsenal that can travel in a straight line. Boomstick: The land of Hyrule can sleep safely knowing that Link will be able to defend them. Unless he storms their houses and breaks all their pottery. Zelda runs across a desert and trips over. Three Yiga soldiers approach her until Link appears out of nowhere and strikes one of them down. Kirby Pikachu Avengers Iron Man Hulk Thor Captain America Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Who do you think wins? Team Nintendo The Avengers Tie Who do you want to win? Team Nintendo The Avengers Both Fight Results Wiz: The winner is... Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Modnar Resu Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:"Team on Team" themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant